Everyone's Favorites!
Ships (AKA OTPS) *Tandre, Tori and Andre from Victorious -Madi *Ryley (Ryder and Marley from Glee), Auslly, Miggie (Maddie and Diggie from Liv and Maddie), and Rydellington- Marley *JAMES AND RILEY<3 ~Olivia *Auslly, Raura, and Rydellington <3 -Corey *Auslly, Trez <3 ~Melody *Dechel, Auslly, Flyna, Fourtris, Sheo, Rydellington and Chake <3333 ~Jessica *Auslly, Leonetta, Naxi, Fedemila, Folive, Skoliver, Miggie, Speddy - Fran *Jogan, Aussly (ish), Trez (ish), Austez, Kick, Skoliver, Jiley, Hemily, Danselle * SCÖMÌCHE (THEY ARENT TOGETHER BUT WHO EVEN CARES THEY ARE ADORABLE), AUSLLY (DUH), RYDELLINGTON! ~MELODAY Chocolate Brand *Godiva, yummy! -Madi *Hershey's -Marley *Lindt- Perry *YOU CANT EXPECT ME TO PICK :OOO <3-Corey *Cadbury or Nestle!!! ~Jessica *Kinder - Fran Band *MMMAAATTTCCCHHHBBBOOOXXX TTTWWWEEENNNTTTYYY -Madi *The Beatles doe >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> -Marley *R5 -Swiftie *R5 :D -Corey *R5 <3 <3 ~Melody * PTX <3 <3 ~Melody *5 seconds of sexxyyyyyy 8D(summer oops) ~Claire *Little Mix ~Claire *Hot Chelle Rae~Meh *R5 and Little Mix!~Jessica *Imagine Dragons - Fran R5 Song *"Keep Away From This Girl" -Madi *"Ain't no way we're goin' home" -Swiftie * Smile, Lets not be alone tonight, always, loud, without you, things are looking up, look at us now.... I can't stop ~Melody *Forget About You-Corey *ALL OF THEM!! ~Melody *SMILE :) ~Jessica *One Last Dance~Tegan *If I Can't Be With You~Tegan R5 Member *Ratliff <3 Love you Elly! I love them all tho -Madi *Riker or Ratliff! -Marley *Ross or Rydel :D -Swiftie *ALL OF THEM!!! <3 ~Melody *Rocky or the rest of them-KLA *Rydel :) -Corey *Rydel B) ~Claire *Ross <333 ~Jessica Austin and Ally Performance *"Timeless" cuz it was so cool! -Madi *Glee Mash Up -Corey *Don't Look Down and the Mash Up! ~Melody (LOVE EM ALL) *ALL OF THEM! ~Jessica *Parachute, it's da best of all! - Fran Subject *Music -Madi *History -Marley *Art or Biology- Perry *Lunch 8D-Corey XD *Music Psh duh ~Melody *Probably English ha ~Jessica *Art or Music~Tegan *Spanish!!!!!! - Fran *Recess of course! -Origami Master Candy *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups -Madi *Smarties- Perry 8D *Sour gummy worms 8D ~Melody *EVERYTHING-Corey *Chocolate B) ~Jessica *Suckers!. -Origami Master Candy Bar *Snickers (YOU'RE NOT YOU WHEN YOU'RE HUNGRY) -Madi *Kit- Kats -Marley *Kit-Kat- Perry *My fave is Kit-Kat too 8D -Swiftie *Flake :D ~Jessica Food *Why do I have to pick?! Probably meat -Madi *Ice Cream! -Marley *Apple Pie- Perry *ALL TYPES OF FOOD EXPECT VEGGIES X.X X.X <3 -Corey *Every kind of food even veggies! ~Melody *Garlic bread! ~Jessica *Ice Cream! (HIGH FIVE MARLS!) ~Tegan *PIZZA!!!!! - Fran *well BACON, isn't it obvious? -Origami Master Music Video *"Disease" by Matchbox Twenty (I want dat boombox soooooo bad) -Madi *"Cannonball" by Lea Michelw- Marley *Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne! (right now) ~Melody * HMUOY, or Loud (Live In London) - Melo *The Way by Ariana Grande ~Claire *Problem by Ariana Grande ~Claire *She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS ~Claire *Don't Stop by 5SOS(THEY WEAR CAPES AND STUFF OMG RESCUE ME IMMA DIE)~Claire *One Last Dance by R5 (ITS SO SAD CRIES) -Corey *Anything R5 or Little Mix! ~Jessica LOUD Track *"Here Comes Forever" or the live version of "Falling For You" -Madi *Fallin For You-Corey *I Want You Bad ~Melody (AM LOVE WITH THEM ALL) *Loud ~Jessica LOUDer Track *I've always loved "Cali Girls!" -Madi *Wishing I Was 23 and Forget About You-Corey *All of them!! They ROck!!! ~Melody *Here comes forever :D ~Swiftie *Ain't No Way!!! ~Jessica Holiday *Halloween -Madi *Christmas - Marley *Christmas- Perry *Christmas -Swiftie *Halloween (Free candy) :') -Corey *Does Summer count? XD ~Melody *Christmas ~Jessica *Tegansday B) Jk Probably Xmas! :D ~Tegan *MY BIRTHDAY, DUH!!!! - Fran *the Day of red and green lights and presents. -Origami Master TV Show *Doctor Who (On BBC or BBC America) -Madi *Glee ( on FOX) -Marley *The Next Step/Ben 10(until UA)-Perry XD *Austin & Ally 8D (On Disney Channel xD) -Swiftie *Doctor Who (on BBC America and Netflix)-Liz *Austin & Ally (Duh!) -Corey *Austin & Ally, The Fosters<3 ~Melody *Austin & Ally, Gravity Falls and Friends ~Jessica *Glee -Luke *Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Fran Movie *TRON: Legacy -Madi *Grease or Breakfast at Tiffany's- Marley *Splash -Swiftie *The HSM Triology! :D-KLA *Camp Rock B) -Corey *TBM, can't think of anything else at the moment XD (if there is ever an R5 movie tho X_X) ~Melody *Divergent ~Jessica *The Hunger Games~Tegan *The Avengers - Fran Book *Something in the Children of the Red King Series, AKA the Charlie Bone series -Madi *The Hunger Games or The PLL Book Series-Marley *Hunger Games- Perry *Dork Diares Series! ~Melody *Staying Strong, 365 days a year (By Demi Lovato) -Swiftie *The whole Divergent series ~Jessica *Percy Jackson Series ~Tegan *Gallagher Girls series <3 ~Tegan *HARRY POTTER series- Fran *Wolves of the Beyond -Origami Master Shoes *Converse -Madi *Converse or Toms -Marley *Probably flip flops-Corey *Sneakers ~Jessica Number *20, heh heh -Madi *24- Marley *16- Perry *7 -Swiftie *871362736274824 8D -Corey *22 ~Melody *69 ;) ~Claire *7 or 666 >:D~Jessica *2 or 7 (I DON'T LIKE ODD NUMBERS BUT 7 IS LUCKY) ~Tegan *21 (this is my list number) - Fran *17, for some reason. -Origami Master Song * "Let IT Be" by The Beatles- Marley * Superman by Taylor Swift -Swiftie * I CANT CHOSE MUSIC IS SO GOOD!! For the most part. But anyways year :D ~Melody * i have alot of songs so i cant just choose some...biggest fan lover alive and dead mofosss 8D ~Claire * TOO MUCH TO CHOOSE! ~Jessica * 'Nightingale' by Demi Lovato~Tegan * Happy - Pharell Williams *probably.... Super Psycho Love (by Simon Curtis), or Wolf (by First Aid Kit) -Origami Master Female Artist * Taylor Swift - Marley * Taylor Swift -Swiftie *Hayley Williams. All day. -Madi *Laura Marano THE BAE <3 -Corey *Swift, Lovato, P!nk, ... ~Melody *ARIANA GRANDE BUTERA MWAHAHA SLAY <33 B) ~Claire *SABRINA CARPENTER YASSS ~Claire *Laura Marano! ~Jessica *P!nk, Hayley Williams, Demi Lovato~Tegan *Selena Gomez -Origami Master Male Artist * Ross Lynch -Swiftie * Ross isn't really a solo artist.. all the guys in R5 are super talented dudes.. so ya XD ~Melody (SOMEBODY GOOD IDK) *Matchbox Twenty -Madi *ASHTON IRWIN JFJAKFSJVKRJALK MY BBY GAHHH <3 ~Claire *CALUM HOOD,SO NAUGHTY IVHJF XD ~Claire *CALUM WORTHY 8D -Corey XD *Rossssss Lynchhhhhh ~Jessica Favorite Video Game *Pokemon SoulSilver- Perry(The reason it's not the orignal Silver is because you don't get to walk with your Pokemon :)) *I can't pick! -Madi *MARIO KART 8D ~Melody *Mario Kart :O -Corey *High School Story (wait is that an app?) ~Jessica *well it used to be Free Realms, but that closed, so... either Wizard101, Animal Jam, or DragonVale -Origami Master Category:Madi Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:SO COOL! Category:Users Category:Favorites Category:Our Favorites Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:Amazing Category:Amazing! Category:Cool Category:Cool! Category:Super Cool Category:SUPER COOL Category:EPICNESS Category:SO EPIC Category:Da Best! Category:Da Best Category:Random! Category:Random Category:You Category:YOU Category:Users! Category:Us Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:So AWESOME Category:Rad Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:The Best Thing Category:I didn't know this page was here!